StarLock
by Akasha-RC
Summary: Summary: Jim Kirk was nothing if not charming in every way he could be, until he met his match in a doctor that was brought in from the past, as in a frozen species from the 21st century.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Sherlock on the Enterprises

Disclaimer: do not own anything except the plot and my O.C.

Star Trek is the rightful property of their creators, and Sherlock of sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the producers of BBC Sherlock.

Athurs Note: As well the BBC Sherlock will be about 50 years in the future for the time line to match the story (from 2010 to 2063), then it jumps to time with Star Trek. For this story, Dimmock has no first name, and is from Star Trek 'verse, also Nurse Chaplin will be older then in the series, and will be like a mother figure, instead. Also as a last note, for now, it will eventually be Male ships. (unless I get a different response by the story, and reviews).

Summary: Jim Kirk was nothing if not charming in every possible way, until he met his match in a doctor from the past.

'_Sherlock, what is Mycroft going to do to you?'_ I thought to myself, as they put him to sleep in a giant freezer. I was going to lose him once again.

"John, he will be fine. I assure you. Once the scientists find the cure, he will be woken up and he will be cured. Besides, it was what he wanted," Mycroft said, as they froze Sherlock.

I watched, helpless unable to do anything.

" If you should choose to do so, we could arrange for you to be put through this as well." he said.

I was so tempted, but I could not bring myself to say the words. "I have to go," was all I said as I left. I went back to our -_my_ flat. I was alone once again. I was stuck in this place while he was being frozen in time and waited to be woken up again.

"John, meet me downstairs in ten minutes," came the urgent tone of Mycroft. I did as was told, and then I began to wonder what it was for.

It had been months since I heard from him, and after all that time I was a bit worried.

I made my way downstairs and saw the familiar black car. I got in as the door was pushed open.

"What's all this about, Mycroft?" I asked in a voice that said 'I dare you to lie to me, you twit.'

"First take this, and then I will explain everything," he said as he handed me the two pills, and I took them as I saw he too took them.

Then we were speeding down the streets on of London in a hurry.

"Where are we going Mycroft?" I asked as we drove down the road that was so familiar to me

"We are going to the lab." He said as if it was that simple to dismiss me.

"I had scientist take blood from Sherlock to see what had attacked him, and to create a vaccine for him. As the progress went one of the scientist created a much stronger virus. Fortunately Sherlock only has the first stage, and this new stage has a tendency to spread and from what I see it has started to spread very quickly and I worry for our safety, after four days of infection it attacks the lungs and the infected die, it all starts with a common cold, and progress to hyperthermia and then the lungs collapse the immune system is very sensible that a cut will make one bleed out."

"Now we will go back to the lab, and the scientist will begin the stages of slow freezing, he pills I gave you were to put you into an induce coma, and as Sherlock always said you see but you don't observe. You would have seen the pills were the same ones that they give to patients to induce a self coma.

The last thing I remember was lying down on a bed similar to that of Sherlock's and I saw four other beds already filled. I was out, and blackness overtook my vision and I was unconscious.

"What are we doing in earth again?" I asked my first officer, as we where heading to a secret lab, that they had found after many years, ancient years, that still held people in cryostasis.

"We are here to witness the first successful cryogenic freezing, despite their limited technology, captain" Spock said as we were directed to take a seat. While they read the ancient looking papers and then the doctors looked surprised.

"Captain, it looks like you could be of some help with the ancient looking PADD, maybe you can help us in figuring out how this thing is used, it looks like the PADD's we use but looks more complex," asked one of the officers inside, as they handed me the device.

"Very well, I see this is… I really have no idea. The things I like are the books. This is beyond me. I have no idea. What if we wake one up, or what if we wake them all up?" I asked hopeful that I wouldn't have to make that decision, whether they were dangerous or not.

"That would be unwise, Captain. Besides, from the yellow looking papers near this one, I believe he is infected with a virus, and we can't risk the health of anyone here." he said in his regular tone that was indifferent to all things.

"Very well, I can get someone to help me, and I think that would be Scotty. He can help. He can get the information from this. Can someone get Scotty down here?" I said as I gave back the devise.

"Right away sir," said an officer in red, and then we were seated inside the room. We waited for a while, until Scotty came in with an eager look on his that said that he was ready to play with the new device.

"Scotty, are you done yet? I want to know why they were frozen," I said, and it did not matter if it came out as a whine, since it seemed like hours had passed, and it was just me and Scotty.

"You are highly impatient today Captain." Spock said. I was startled.

"Seriously, Spock, don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack," I told him, the sneaky Vulcan. For a fraction I saw that there was something of an emotion in his face, but it was replaced with his usual cold stare.

"If you need I can get Dr, McCoy to check your heart, Captain." he said.

"Spock. When we are not on duty, call me Jim." I told him.

"Very well, Cap- Jim" he said, and then took a seat next me, and watched as Scotty, was finishing with the configuration of the ancient looking PADD.

"Cap'n!" Scotty nearly yelled, with a devilish smirk.

"What Scotty, and you know as well to call me, Jim, Scotty." I told him, as he was already eager to tell me what the news was.

"I got it, I finally got in, and now I have transferred all the information into a PADD of our own. Also one of the lads was suffering from a virus, that had outbreak, and had been the year we had made contact with Vulcan, the very first extra terrestrial contact. He had contracted it months before and had been frozen before the others. Many people died, because they could not find a cure, and apparently this lad was the first to be in contact, though nothing was confirmed until they knew that it was a new virus, so no one was prepared, but it attacked human systems like a normal cold that looks like something incurable."

"I think as a way to survive they had frozen each other in a way that they could survive the out break, because they made the virus stronger, but this lad still has the weaken virus." Scotty had said while he was still reading the information, and remembering the Terra's history of first contact.

"Well if you had not read that I think I would not have remembered my history, so everything started with this guy?" I said, as I was wondering why I really didn't remember that class, but I did remember what I did that night, it was amazing.

"Jim I believe that, you would not have remembered as you where more into chasing…"

"Okay, okay I get it, I don't need anymore reminders with my past." I said as I interrupted Spock.

We went to Bones, with the medical information as he was reading the yellowish papers, then he grabbed the PADD and went out and had come back with the medicine needed.

"I think we should unfreeze them now, see what they know and how they got here because they might have been someone powerful as they where frozen and had extreme contacts." Said one of the officers.

"I think now that we know they are no immediate danger we might as well. I am also thinking that we should have Spock the only one here with, Bones and I. We don't want them frighten of us, and we don't want them to die and well it has been over three centuries that they wont recognizes the new Terra." I said, and at that one red officer told us that the unfreezing stage was already underway, and if they needed any help that we should call, and then they left and we where left with the unfreezing bodies.

"All right Bones get the tricorder and scanner ready, and the vaccine for the virus, that was detected, as well as for everyone else." I told bones, as we where waiting for them to unfreeze.

"Why ahead of you Jim, I also have the Neuro sequencer ready in case someone goes into shock, at the prospect of living for over a few centuries, and all we do is wait for now, this thing is slow," he said as he took to wait for the one that looked to be almost done.

We where about to have a glimpse at history, with these humans that where frozen. If they survive the first few hours then they would be history in the flesh.

They were all unfrozen, and I saw Bone's working to see if anything else was wrong, and he gave them all the vaccine, and now we waited for them to open their eyes from deep slumber.

As we waited another twenty minutes two of the six where already stirring. We were really tired of waiting, but that was the bad thing of the first freeze, they where the prototypes, as now its like using a heating device.


	2. Chapter 2

**John:**

'_What happened, and why the hell am I cold?' _ I thought as I was trying to open my eyes, and then I remembered: the virus, Sherlock being frozen, and Mycroft. Mycroft he is very much a dead man if I see him soon.

That's when I felt a pinch in my neck, and the realization that I, at least was being unfrozen. I tried to open my eyes but they were still a bit frozen so I opted to try and move my fingers, and then my toes, and then I finally opened my eyes.

Everything looked and smelled different, and the people watching us, they differently were not the scientist that what seemed like moments ago had frozen us. I went to lock to where Sherlock was, and I found instead a pair of deep blue emerald eyes and a pair of deep chocolate eyes staring at me, and at the rest of as if we were something new, yet quiet old.

**Jim:**

Finally the blond short guy, had started to move his fingers, and then his toes, probably testing out if he could move and then I saw his eyes open wide,

Then I saw the two tall lanky ones open their own eyes, and they tried to sit, but then they saw Spock and were frozen on their own by the fear of not recognizing anything. The blond one, which Spock was also looking at in fascination, seemed to open his eyes and stare ion wonder. Then he seemed to search for something, and then he saw Spock and me watching him, and he blush a little, and it was different.

**John:**

As I surveyed the room, I felt like something was wrong but was fascinated by what I saw. Then I saw the green human with pointy ears, who was staring at me still, and it made my blush be redder then it was. That's when I remembered all the news articles that Sherlock had on his desk back home, and how that was keeping him sane for a while before he got sick.

I wondered if he was an alien or just someone with pointy ears, but with something like that it was just a hallucination.

Then I saw Sherlock, and he was unfrozen, as were the rest of them.

"Sher… Sherlock?" I tried but my throat felt like I had not used it in a while.

I saw him look at me, and then he smiled a weak one but all the same a smile. I tried to make sense of what was going on, until he spoke.

"What year is it? Was there a cure for the virus?" Sherlock said in a raspy tone.

A man in what looked like a spandex suit that looked high ranking, answered his questions.

"There was a cure, it was just a virus outbreak that no one was prepared and welcome to the twenty-third century." He said and at that I think Lestrade and I just went back to sleep.

**Jim:**

As I was ready to introduce myself, I saw the short blond man look at the face of the one with the curly hair, and spoke.

"Sher… Sherlock?" he spoke and then the Sherlock fellow looked at him and they smiled at each other, his voice raspy as he said it, probably from not talking in over a few hundred years.

Then he spoke as well.

"What year is it? Was there a cure for the virus?" he said in a raspy tone as well.

"There was a cure, it was just a virus outbreak that no one was prepared and welcome to the twenty-third century." I told them, both blond men fainted as they heard the _welcome to the twenty-third century,_ bit.

"Damn it Jim, why did you tell them the year?" Bones said, as he took the Neuro sequencer to their heads, to make sure they were well.

"They will be fine, it's not the first shock they had in announcement," the curly haired guy said in a voice I recognized to well in someone I know as well.

"What was the first shock they had? When they realized you were dying? Or when they froze you?" I said, in an attempt to ease my curiosity.

"Their first shock was when they realized that they could not cure me, yes. Also when I told them that science had evolved in complete success in freezing and unfreezing humanoids, such as this cryogenic freezing. Well we were the study subjects, but I knew it would work" he said in a serious tone, while the guy in the black suite, just starred at us.

"How are they Bone's?" I said trying to distract myself from the awkwardness that had become the room.

"How do you think they are, the Neuro scan does not show anything irregular, but just in case we should take them to sick bay," he said as he was already calling nurse Chaplin to bring medic beds, seeing as they probably still couldn't stand on their own.

They were all taken to sick bay at the academy, to be tested for further viruses and their mental and physical state, and Bones was in charge of that. We had to tranquilize the Sherlock fellow seeing as he would not stop talking and refusing to cooperate.

**John:**

As I awoke, I was in a familiar place, a hospital or a sick bay, but most of the technology I did not recognize, but I saw Molly and Mycroft's assistant still sleeping but I had no idea where Lestrade, Sherlock or Mycroft where. As I was about to get up I heard a shuffling behind me and as I turned I was relived.

"I would not advise you to get up, seeing as you have not used your legs in a while; I believe that Lestrade is in fact in critical condition, while Mycroft is somewhere being annoying as usual. Molly and Anthea have yet to awaken." Said Sherlock as he wheeled himself in front of the bed I was in.

"What happen? How are we here? Why are we here? What about Mrs. Hudson?" I asked seeing as we were three centuries in the future and I was very confused now.

"Well I would guess that Mrs. Hudson is dead, and has been dead for quite some time, but we still have Lestrade and Molly and well each other, too bad about Mycroft though. It's a shame he survived, as well I guess. Do I really need to tell you why we are here or how we survived?" he said with the same ever disdained for my ignorance.

"Right, well what they said about the virus that had attacked you?" I said interested in how he was infected.

"I was in contagion, as it was because I was contracted with a virus that attacked the immune system, but at the time there was no cure because I had contracted it by being in contact with one ill Vulcan." He said.

I was thrown by the word, since I had no knowledge what it could mean, but then he looked exasperated at my confused gaze.

"Really John, have you not been paying attention? The man who was with the captain, he was a Vulcan well a half Vulcan seeing as his eyes show emotion unlike the others I have seen. As well he looks nothing like the guy I was in contact with back in 2062, since I had read an article about the first contact ship in San Francisco in California, and I was interested and it seemed improbable but I did more research and I found life away from earth."

"I started to have meetings with someone, who had landed a few years back and had been communicating into their rescue ship, but we wanted the same thing knowledge in our species, we wanted to have a united front, what they call now the federations. I was not informed of the possible outcome of the meetings, and well I feel fine. I am cured now, it was a simple virus and the Vulcan's had the cure with them since they were more advance in technology then what we had at the time." He said as he looked at the door like he was waiting for something.

"You had first real contact, with extra terrestrials, really Sherlock what else have you been doing when you're not at the flat?" I said.

"How were we successfully frozen?" I asked since I had little understanding in how that worked.

"That was done by me helping out with technicalities, the scientist that Mycroft had hired were experts in cryogenic freezing they had experimented on the basics, and then they went with live organisms, until they had perfected the freezing stage, it was the unfreezing stages that they had trouble with."

"Three test subjects died before they realized that they needed to put the subjects into a deep sleep before they could continue, then they would start the freezing from the inside out and then they would do the same process, in reverse but this time the machine injected us with a serum that would start the process from the inside to prevent any complications, such as crystals forming in our blood cell and they knew that they needed to make a glycerin-like substances that have a similar function in preventing cell injury, which jells the blood to safely freeze and unfreeze cells and be out of the 'danger-zone'" He said, explaining it to me. Not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

As I was just about to say something in comes the doctor, and he eyes Sherlock and I with annoyance.

"I thought I told you to stay put and not annoy the other patients, and why the hell did you not tell me someone else was up?" he said, and I remembered his captain calling him Bones but that didn't seem right to call him.

"Well doctor, you see I am also a doctor, and my vitals seem fine, also Sherlock was just catching me up on what I missed." I told him giving him a big smile and that seem to annoy him more but he relented to mumbling to himself.

"Fine, you say you're a doctor, but you are an old doctor since you have no experience in some of the technologies we have, so I will be the only doctor here for now, alright." He said as he checked my vitals, and then he resumed to writing some notes on the tablet he was holding onto,

"I'm BORED! When can we leave this place? I need to do something go somewhere," Sherlock said at an attempt to get out, but he was given another sedative, which explain the pinch I had felt when I had awoken.

Sherlock was sedated and he looked content, and I was annoyed.

"You should know that you gave him exactly what he wanted, he is an ex drug addict and giving him sedatives will relapse him into something more dangerous, please do your research, I am well, _was_, his doctor, and I suggest you stop giving him sedatives." I told him and he seemed to consider me, before I felt a pinch on my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**John's POV:**

When I was waking up once again, I saw a pretty auburn blond taking note on a tablet and then she stared at me with her green eyes that seemed like a cat's eye.

"Hello, dear how are you feeling?" the nurse said.

"Much better, but I still can't be sure about how strong my legs are," I said as I gave her a smile.

"Oh I am sure they will regain their strength soon enough and I'm glad you are feeling better, your friend is still resting but you are welcome to try and walk," she said as if it was possible.

"I see, you are not confident enough, the hypos we gave you are to ensure you can use your legs very quickly, it's a fast heeler and your other friend has already been walking around," she said.

As I swung my legs around I found that I was able to walk, and quiet well for having been in a coma and frozen a very long time, and now I feel even older then most.

"How is my other friend? The one you claimed to be in critical condition," I said wondering how Lestrade was feeling.

"Your friend the one called Lestrade? Let me see he was given a neural scan, and now he seems to be just resting, he might wake in a day or so, depending how he takes the shock," she said with a clinical smile.

"When will I be able to leave this place? I ask only because I wish to escort you to dinner or maybe a drink first?" I asked and smiled again.

"Nurse Chaplin, your needed miss Hooper wants to talk to a nurse and not me, she says it's urgent," yelled the doctor who had put me to sleep earlier.

"You! What are you doing up already?" he asked a bit grumpy.

"Well I woke because I really needed to unload, which reminds me where the bathroom is?" I asked.

"Right, over by that door, and don't disturb any more patients," he said as he walked to his office.

"Right" I whispered.

As I passed I saw that Anthea was looking a bit disgruntled, and then she saw me and waved me over, and I entered with caution as I did not want to get another shot on the neck, it was effective but painful.

"Do you know why my mobile doesn't work? Mycroft will be disgruntled if I don't get him his schedule ready in time," she said.

"I think…" I was cut off by a shadow at my back.

"I though I told you not to disrupt any other patients?" he said, and then we were joined by Mycroft himself.

"A hypo would not be unessesary, and I do believe I can answer your question my dear Anthea. We are in a more futuristic time, and mobiles are more like a thing from the past, now you will have a comm., and a PADD and our temporary assistant will show you how to use it, and then we can begin in a new world with the same task we did before," he said with such an air of confidence that I just stared at him and saw a glimpse of what Sherlock might have see everyday as a child.

"Right, well she needs to rest, and I need to get you all new clothing before you are all even allowed out of the ship.

"I just stared at him, and then I felt it at my feet, the soft rumbling at my feet, we were in fact moving.

"I thought we were on earth?" I said.

"We were but Jim decided to bring you all on board because he wanted to talk to admiral pike about all of this," the doctor said.

"Right, who is Jim?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

"John you can be so unobservant sometime that it makes me think how funny and empty your brain must be," said the deep baritone voice that was unmistakable from behind me.

"Sher… dame you nearly gave me a hart attack, don't sneak up on me like that," I said when I heard a faint chuckle and saw that it came from the doctor himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just that you just reminded me of someone, who said those exact words just a few days ago, about two to be exact," he said.

"Right, and who is Jim?" I asked once again.

"I am, and its captain to you all, oh and who is this pretty little lady here?" he said to Anthea Mycroft's assistant.

"Not interested, and you can call me Anthea," she said in a much clipped tone.

"Right do you have any free time tonight?" Jim the captain asked.

"Yeah lots," she said sarcastically.

"Right, don't be mean about it," he said.

"Come Anthea we have much to learn, and to explore," Mycroft said as he lead his assistant out of the infirmary.

Sherlock said behind me again, and nearly startling me again, I had forgotten that he was behind me.

"Right I need to go to the loo, so if you all excuse me" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jim: **

As I was walking with Spock, I had him inform me of our guest and he looked sideways at me as if I was an interesting piece of art.

"I believe they are in sickbay but one of the guest has already wondered off, we have no idea where he might be, and I had a word with doctor McCoy and he said he gave both the awaken guest a sedative, because they were annoying him," he said without even sounding sarcastic, but I knew Bones and anyone fortunate enough to be in his sick bay where in trouble, I should know.

"What about the one who is missing?" I asked.

"If I knew that information, then he would not be missing," Spock said, deadpan.

"Right, we can ask around!" I said.

"Captain to the bridge, your presence is needed, as well as the first officer," Uhura said, through the intercom.

"Let's go, Spock." I said as we left for the bridge.

As we arrived we saw that Captain Pike had boarded the Enterprise, and was with a tall figure, which I recognize as one of the ancient beings.

"Captain Pike, what a surprise, what brings you back to the Enterprise?" Spock asked.

"well I read the report, that said we had discovered ancient beings from the old world, and I decided to make a visit, as well I was chatting with this fellow, and he seems to know a great deal, of keeping nations at peace, seeing as he told me stories of the old world and the place called, England, and how the queen had ruled until her eldest grandson had finally took over, and ruled, many strong years." He said as he came over to us, and we saw that the man was wearing a black suite.

"I also now of a position for him next to me, in the keeping peace with the federations, he could be useful, that was what I came to check on, as well," Pike said, as he clapped the man in the shoulders.

"Are you seriously saying that you want to hire this man, while he is still in the process of being discovered, and we have no idea if he really was that person or if he was a criminal?" I told Pike in distress.

"Yes that is what I am saying, what is wrong with you today Jim? You are always so accepting that is why you are the Captain of this ship." Pike said as he then went on to talking to the man in a black uniform.

"Right, well the decision is made and I will have one of the red suites to help him understand the technology," I said.

"But first we must go and collect my personal assistant, she must be bored with out any technology in her hands, shall we captain?" he said a bit cheeky.

"Jim take him to sick bay where she must be in, and Spock make sure he does not do anything stupid," pike said.

"Yes admiral," Spock said, and we all turned and headed to sick bay.

Once we were getting there, we heard yelling and we could feel the tension in the air. I decided to venture in with the man in the black suite, but Spock stopped me from entering.

"Cap... jim do you trust them enough to have them on bored?" he said.

"No, but we also don't want them loose on earth, especially since everything is very different from what they remember it," I told him.

"Logical answer, but I still see no actual need to have them on bored, we could have kept them in a hospital or somewhere secluded," he said.

"I know but then I am sure they would be up to no good, and what if they did become useful if we taught them the ways of now," I said.

"The ways of now? I do not understand Jim," he said with such a quizzical face.

"we could teach them the way to act, and how to use the new technology, and some might come in handy, like the doctor, I bet bones would like that, extra help," I said to ease his mind more.

"Yes I do believe that is logical," he said.

"Right, and who is Jim?" asked the small blond, the doctor if I had heard bones well.

"I am, and its captain to you all, oh and who is this pretty little lady here?" I said, and then I spotted a lovely looking female spice and all human.

"Not interested, and you can call me Anthea," she said in a much clipped tone.

"Right do you have any free time tonight?" I asked in hope that we could get a drink.

"Yeah lots," she said sarcastically.

"Right, don't be mean about it," I said a bit hurt.

"Come Anthea we have much to learn, and to explore," Mycroft said as he lead his assistant out of the infirmary.

"Right, because you already have things schedule, shouldn't you give her time to heal before you put her to work?"" Sherlock said behind John, and he looked like he was about to crawl out of his skin.

"Right I need to go to the loo, so if you all excuse me" he said.

"Jim, we are needed at the bridge, I do believe we need to transport something to one of the neutral planets, Spock said behind me and I nearly jumped as I heard his deep voice.

"How many times did I say not to do that, you scared the hell out of me," I said still clutching my heart.

"I do not understand that reference, I would think that you would not want any part of this "_hell_" in you," Spock said and he had tilted his head like when he is confused.

"It's a reference that says you scared them beyond what they let on," Sherlock said, and Spock seemed to understand that.

"Great there are two of you now," bones said as he looked between all four of us.

"What do you mean bones?" I said a bit confused.

"Don't mind me Jim, I am just observing what I see, and if you don't see it then I am sure as hell not mentioning it," he said, as he went back to his office.

"Oh hello, didn't mean to interrupt, but I thought I heard Sherlock, and I wanted to see a familiar face in this strange place, oh hi John, oh and hi my name is molly," molly said as she extended her hand to us to shake.

"Oh and he doesn't shake hands, unless you want to kiss him, I suggest not to," I said as she dropped her hand and her smile faltered, and I then smiled at her and her smile returned.

"Molly, as you can see, he is not human and his heritage a hand touching another hand is a sign of a kiss, unless under dire circumstances call for holding hands," Sherlock said, and then I saw what Bones had said, that there were two Spock's.

"What?" she said and I saw her shy smile falter, before she started to stare at Sherlock.

"So I guess you have been informed that we had been frozen for quite some time, it really is amazing how much everything has changed since we were asleep," John said, after returning from the "loo".

"yeah, it all still looks like what I would see, but I still cant believe I am inside a spaceship, and that we are flying trough space at the speed of light, and that we have come this far," she said.

I had to smile at her curious expression, and how she was very excited to know how far the human race had come. She was really cute, but she was not the type that I find during shore leave.

"captain I believe, our guest are well enough to understand the rules, until they have taken some test, and have found their roles in the ship that they are not permitted on the captains bridge." Spock said, and as he said it, some got confused looks on their faces.

"We have a secluded space, it's very hard to miss, and none are allowed there until you are all cleared, and have a position on this ship. I even think some of you have found your calling already, but we still need to take some test to make sure, of your qualifications." I said, as I saw them all look at each other, and then I knew some had questions.

"What if we have no qualities, what will happen to us?" molly said and I knew she was afraid she might not have any qualities but I could tell she had many.

"If you have no qualities needed here, then you will have to go back to earth, and have the chance to learn new things, but I can assure you all right now, all of you have unessesary qualities, and as you find your settings you will learn more of it as time passes, and you get instated here. As well, there is no dating a superior, here, unless you have clearance." I said as I gave them brief rules, and then Spock and I left. We went to finish our shifts.

"Captain why did you give them false hopes, it is illogical what you said, some are probably not going to stay here," Spock said, as we headed for the bridge.

"I did no such thing, they are six bright humans, and yes two are leaving, with Pike but that is because they are being trained, on the treaty rules, and the rules of the federations. The other four will stay here and join the crew, and learn our new way of being." I said, as we arrived at the bridge, and took our seats.

_A/N: this was posted just in case I am not able to on valenntine's day, so just in case Happy valetines Day and hope all is well for everyone! Cheers! _

_ Always Akasha_RC_


End file.
